The 8th member of the band of seven
by Biclove
Summary: Not much at summarys so yeah.OC:Kukotsukucoatsue Looks:Long black hair purple eyes. Wears a purple kimono with light pink sakura's on it. Wepons ninja shuriken and katanas. Also has an evil unicornyes unicorn I was hpyer! named Aku meaning evil.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone knows this is not my 1st Fanfic on are my others were so bad they took them off Just Kidding so lets get on with it! If anyone wants to know this is not a yaoi.

* * *

Dream

Fire was burning down everything a women was carrying a little girl about five. Demons were killing at will. The women was still running away from them. But demons saw her and slashed it's claws into her. Blood flew every where, gushing out of the wound, seeping into the ground like water. She fell to the ground dead. The little girl that who was still in her arms was crying wishing it would all go way. Five minutes later seven people showed up and fount no one alive but the little girl. They felt sorry for her and took her in.

end dream

The little girl now 18 lay up on a futon with two black jewel shards in her neck. " Good only a bad dream. Now to find Ban-chan and the others. AKU! " Kukotsu said more like yelled. She ran out of a hut she'd been living after killing the couple that lived there. There sat a black unicorn with crimson eyes it stood up. "Good Morning Aku! How are you this morning?" She said. Aku whinnied and flapped it's wings. " Wahoo! Let go then!" She yelled getting onto his back. In two second they were off the ground and into the air. "Aku I miss him and the other's but I miss Ban-chan the most" She said in a low tone. Aku made a movement that he was listening. Just then one of Naraku's insects came flying by. "Aku follow it!" she yelled. The bee turned around and said "You Bitch!" (remember that anyone working for Naraku can under stand his insects) " Hey I'm not a bitch but I think Jakotsu is though! Ya stupid bee!" She yelled at it. "Naraku wants to see you." it said. "Why me? Whatever I'll go but I won't like it!." she said

"But tell him he's a baka and I hate him.! And He ruined My day!" She continued.

with the others

Another insect flew by and told them to go meet Naraku. "Bankotsu! Are the rest of us going to meet Naraku?" Jakotsu asked. "I…don't know maybe or it could just be Kohaku and Kana again" he said. Renkotsu,Ginkotsu, & Suikotsu stood behind them wondering the same thing as Jakotsu. "Renkotsu come here. Jakotsu go find Inuyasha or something." Bankotsu said. "Kay bye you guys!" He said waving bye ands running off to find Inuyasha. "Yes Bankotsu?" Renkotsu asked. "Do you think Kukotsu is at Naraku's place? I hope so." he told Renkotsu. "I guess we'll find out when we get there. I miss her too Bankotsu after all she was like a daughter to me and I knew you loved her." He said. Bankotsu sort of blushed with some memories of Kukotsu. "Bankotsu sir are you blushing?" Renkotsu asked. "No now come on lets follow the insect we don't want to keep Naraku waiting." He told the rest.

back with Kukotsu

Kukotsu fell asleep on Aku once they reached where Aku followed the insect. Kohaku and Kanna were standing there. Aku landed and she fell off "owie!" she said getting up and rubbing her head. "Aku why'd you do that?" she asked. Aku whinnied and pointed his horn to the boy and girl in front of them. "Oh…HI you guys!" She yelled more yelled like way. Kohaku spoke "Kokotsu the 8th member of the band? The other will be here-" he was cut off by Kukotsu yelling "Yahooooooooooo! I can't wait to see Ban-chan!" A few hours passed by. "I'm bored!" She was laying down lags and arms sprawled out. Their was a large sound of metal hit soil in the distance coming from the opposite way that she'd came from. "Aku do you think its them?" she asked him. Aku nodded. She got up and ran in that direction. 'Oh please let it be them' she thought. She came to a stop Bankotsu stood in front of her. "Ban-chan?" Kukotsu asked. "Baka-koi?" He asked. "Hai!" she said. She looked behind him. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu stood there. "So where are the rest?" she asked "Jakotsu went off to find a demon that Naraku wants dead. The others were killed." Renkotsu said off Ginkotsu and going over to them.

* * *

Thats all til I get two up. R&R! - 


	2. Chapter 2

Biclove: If people are asking why I have not updated in a long time well cuz I have been

Ban-chan: Because for the past six months she has been very lazy!

Biclove: Shut the fu#k up!

Jakotsu: Tsk Tsk Temper Temper.

Biclove: I show temper! beats Ja-chan in to pulp

Ban-chan: I am staying out of this.

Biclove: I had to go to the dentist and my mouth was numb for over an hour.

Ban-chan: HA!

Biclove: I am taking you one day.

Ban-chan: Meep!

start fanfic!

"Oh…well the world's still turning isn't it?" She said sadly. "Baka-Koi you okay?" Bankotsu asked. Kukotsu nodded "So who's the demon that Naraku wants dead?" She asked them. All of a sudden, Jakotsu came running out of the forest behind Ginkotsu. He had a deep cut on is left arm a cut/bruise on his forehead. "His name is Inuyasha but he not the only one. There is a priestess: Kagome, a monk: Miroku, a demon slayer: Sango, also a little fox demon . Also Inuyasha is a half demon." Bankotsu said. "Where's Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked. Kukotsu fell to the ground laughing. "Jakotsu you never change your still the all mighty gay one!" Kukotsu said while laughing. Jakotsu looked appalled. "What do you mean the all mighty gay one?" Jakotsu face went red and steam came from his ears. (Like the old Bugs Bunny shows) Suikotsu got freaked out by this and hide behind Ginkotsu. Bankotsu knew that they were about fight but he wasn't going to stop them yet. Then Jakotsu reached for his Jakotsu blade and Kukotsu grabbed the hilt of one her katanas. Bankotsu stepped in front of Kukotsu knowing her temper was about to get the best of her. "Koi fighting each other doesn't do anything. Come on lets get back to Kohaku." He said. "Ok! Oh crap I left Aku with them!" Kukotsu shrieked. Then she ran away as fast as she had come. They all followed in her tracks. When they got there, Kukotsu was hugging Aku as if she had not seen him in years. Kohaku and Kanna was standing the not affected by the girl's odd behavior. Then Kukotsu randomly yelled out, "Oh I so sorry I left you here I'll never do it again!" Bankotsu walked up beside and poked her in her ribs. She made a meeping sound then asked, "Ban-chan why'd you do that for?" "Well because I can!" he replied. He moved close to her to were they faces had just a few centimeters apart. "Ban-chan what are you doing?" she asked just then his hands went to her ribs and attacked them. Kukotsu busted out laughing. "Ban-chan stop tickling me!" she said laughing. "Never!" Bankotsu screamed. "Awww! What a touching moment! But we kind of got business to take care of!" Jakotsu yelled at the two. "Oh we do don't we. So what's up ninja?" Bankotsu asked Kohaku. A vain popped out of Kohaku's forehead. "Ban-chan I don't think he's a ninja." Kukotsu said. "Really so what is he?" he asked. "Well me think he's demon slayer." she replied. "Ok. So Kohaku what dose Naraku want with us? Kill off some demons, cook him dinner like he made us do the last time." Bankotsu asked. Kohaku replied, "You guys get a break for two weeks." Randomly Kukotsu jumped up and down saying. "YAY!" "Kukotsu clam down." Bankotsu said. "Hey I never got to kill anything yet. Oh look it's a squirrel! Supper!" She yell at the squirrel as it ran off she ran off after it. After all the randomness, Kanna and Kohaku went away and the rest of them went off to find Kukotsu an their 'Supper'.

&&&&

Until next time!

I know it's not much but anyway!


End file.
